Internment of Roma in Chawosauria
The Internment of Chawosaurian Gypsies (also known as the Gypsy Camps) took place from February 14, 1912 - March 21, 1983 (71 years). The Chawosaurian Government, under the orders of Chawosaurian Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster, incarcerated 100,000 up to 800,000 Chawosaurian Gypsies into concentration camps. This is the result of Garfield Webster's lifelong hatred for Gypsies, and from 1916 to 1976, 317,432 Gypsies have died in these camps, in addition to 415,783 Gypsies by 1983, equals 733,215 Gypsies died under the Premierships of Garfield Webster, Theodore McClellan, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, and Leonid Ivan Bzovsky. Mr. Webster mandated segregation in concentration camps based on age and gender, this segregation resulted in family separations, Gypsies were only allowed to "mate" once at the age of 21, and if the women were successfully impregnated, the mothers are not allowed to raise the children. By the 1960s, X-rays were used to determine rather the "mating" process successfully caused pregnancies, but the use of X-rays on pregnant women have caused problems to the unborn baby. When the Ultrasound was first invented in 1956 in Scotland and were started to be used on potentially pregnant women, the concentration camps started adapting ultrasounds to determine the outcome of "mating programs" in the 1960s, but led to a disastrous result, forced abortions were mandated against unborn infants that were discovered by the camps' ultrasound technologies to be twins, infants with birth defects, or infants with no chance of surviving pregnancy or birth. Gypsy women who experienced abortions against their will suffer from trauma, anger, and mental disorders. Prime Ministers Theodore McClellan, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, and Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII have all refused to end the Internments of Gypsies, citing "racial and genetic inferiority". One Prime Minister, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, was confronted by a liberal campaign to end the concentration camps, Bzovsky refused to end the internment but Bzovsky was pressured by petitions to free the Gypsies and close the camps. On March 21, 1983, Bzovsky invoked internments of Gypsies, ordered all camps to be closed and prisoners to be free by 1986, the last camp was closed on June 21, 1986. Today the camps are still standing but are still closed, and Chawosaurian Gypsies had to live in poverty and face discrimination until 2017. Much of the concentration camps are located around the Arctic Circle, others of them are located around Antarctica. Background in 1916]] Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster had a life-long hatred for Romani people his whole life, and Webster had long feared the Gypsies may have been Satanists. On October 22, 1911, 4:21 AM, Webster woke up from a bad dream where he saw Gypsies worshipping Satan, and Webster waited until 7:34 AM until his advisers woke up for their daily jobs to work for Webster, Webster was convinced that the Gypsies were Satanists, and Webster ordered the unthinkable for a Prime Minister. On October 23, 1911, Webster ordered the mass incarceration of Chawosaurian Gypsies due to Webster's fears that they could be Satanists, Webster's advisers resisted the order but Webster debated with his advisers which he won. On the morning of October 24, 1911, Webster announced to the press that he will be doing a mass incarceration of Gypsies in Chawosauria. Development Internment Order 1912 On February 14, 1912, Webster issued Internment Order 1912, the first Internment Order issued by a Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. The order ordered the construction of internment camps from February 24, 1912, to October 21, 1912, funded by the government. On November 1, 1912, the Chawosaurian military began performing raids all across Chawosauria to round up 100,000 Gypsies up to 800,000 Gypsies by December 31, 1912. Deportation Order 21641 Webster signed Deportation 21641, which ordered the rounding up of 100,000 up to 800,000 gypsies by armed forces. Gypsies were placed into detention centers until they are time to head to the train stations and boat docks for deportation. Raids and Rounding Up of Thousands of Gypsies Garfield Webster gave orders to raid Gypsy communities in Chawosauria. On October 21, 1912, Webster signed an order to round up 1,563 gypsies in Chawopolis City, and in Bernheim Village, a Chawosaurian village in Jefferson County, Alabama, rounded up 531 gypsies, and in Seaforth Village, 671 gypsies. Internment Life of Chawosaurian Gypsies Identity of Chawosaurian Gypsies Garfield Webster ordered Chawosaurian Gypsies to lose their identities and the gypsy prisoners were given prison names, with the example: Gypsy 461,785 - AK. This identity identifies a Gypsy prisoner by what they are, what number are they in the whole population of prisoners, and what state or province the concentration camp the prisoner resides in is located. Family Separations One thing part of daily life in the gypsy camps is family separations (by force). During the incarceration process in the beginning of the internment, children and adults were segregated, but in some camps, children were allowed to stay with their parents until they hit the age of 13, and then they were forced to move to another concentration camp alway from their parents, which causes trauma and mental disorders among the Gypsy teens, but most of the camps had age and gender segregation, prisoners under 21 and over 21 cannot live together in the same camps to prevent sexual interactions between adults and children, although sexual misconduct occurs between camp guards against the children, but males and females at the age 21 are allowed to "mate and breed" in breeding camps to produce offspring, but the male and female are separated after breeding is complete, and after the woman gives birth, the woman cannot keep the baby. Reproduction of Offspring Garfield Webster wanted to extinct the entire Chawosaurian gypsy population, but when Webster left office in 1919, the new Prime Minister then, Theodore McClellan, didn't want the gypsy population to go extinct, go McClellan set up the "Breeding Program" for gypsies that every spring, gypsies who are 21 years of age are allowed to "breed" offspring. McClellan set up "breeding camps" where one male and one female, complete strangers, are put in one sell for them to have sex, and waited nine months for "a special result" which it's code word for birth. But after the couple are done with sex, they are returned to their home camps, the fathers are not allowed to see the births of their children nor they'll be able to see or know their children, but the mothers spend nine months with their unborn children, and after right after birth, the infant is take away from the mother to another camp for them to raise. Growing Up Children in the camps grow up in age and gender-segregated camps from infancy to adulthood and then they're transmitted to over 21-year-old only camps, but growing up in the camps was always too tough for the gypsy children, they are denied education, and food is rough for them to eat. Getting sick is common and death is also common. The children were not given personal privacy, they showered together with no stalls, enabling the children to see each others' areas. The children receive beatings as punishments for wrongdoing, and it sometimes getting shot if they did something that is so bad. Child Sexual Abuse Child sexual abuse is very common among child prisoners in the camps, reports showed in 1993 that children of any age and gender were repeatedly molested or sexually harassed by prison guards. Wardens were often the worst. Pregnancies in female-only gypsy camps occur 40% of the time. Sexual Misconduct Prisoners at gypsy camps faced sexual misconduct by prison executives and guards, women were the most targeted. There were incidents of pregnancies caused by being raped by either a guard or a warden. Treatment of LGBTQ Prisoners The treatment of LGBT prisoners varied by gypsy camp. Some gypsy camps didn't allow homosexuality, while others accepted it but still forced gay men and lesbians to have sex to reproduce offspring, sometimes with each other to reproduce offspring. In camps where homosexuality were banned, the punishment was getting shot if they expressed homosexual feelings or acted in homosexual activities. Transgenderism was invisible in the gyspy camps. Freedom of Religion Religion was strictly banned in the camps. Freedom of Speech and Expression Freedom of Speech and Expression was banned in the camps. Campaign to end the Internment Sexual Misconduct Allegations Sexual Misconduct Allegations were the start of the campaign to terminate the internment. The first sexual misconduct allegation was issued in 1916 when a 16-year-old girl accused a guard of raping her, she submitted the complaint to Garfield Webster in 1916, but Webster dismissed the complaint. In 1923, another sexual misconduct allegation was submitted to the Prime Minister's office, the Prime Minister, Theodore McClellan, ignored the complaint. In 1932, 1936, and 1937, three sexual misconduct allegations were submitted to Prime Minister Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, but Bismarck burned all three complaints to the fireplace. The very last sexual misconduct allegation made it to the Prime Minister's office in 1953, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, Bismarck wrote to the accuser that he offered her freedom if she agreed to have sex with him, the accuser declined and Bismarck threw away her complaint and wrote to the accuser anti-gypsy death threats and racist comments. Bismarck passed a policy to ban sexual misconduct complaints from being submitted from gypsy camps to the Premier's office. Civil Rights Movement Chawosaurians who supported and participated in the Civil Rights Movement in the United States deeply opposed the Internment of Chawosaurian Gypsies. Opponents to the Internment Webster Family The Webster family, yes, the aristocratic family of the Prime Minister who started the camps, deeply opposed the internment of gypsies in Chawosauria. The Websters lobbied Leonid Ivan Bzovsky to end the camps. Garfield Lucas Webster II, Garfield Webster's eldest son, led the family's opposition to the internment. Before Webster's death, the family was silent, but since Webster's death in 1955, the Websters began speaking out against the internment because of being inspired by the African American-led Civil Rights Movement. James Dylan Oakes was one of the heroes who helped ended the Internment.]] James Dylan Oakes helped led the charge to end the Internment. Oakes was a personal friend to Garfield Webster, and he once supported the Internment, but when Webster died in 1955, Oakes turned on Webster and started condemning the gypsy camps. Oakes overcame his anti-Gypsy prejudice and introduced or lobbied for bills that end the gypsy camps, but none of them passed because of anti-Gypsy bias in the Chawopolis Palace. Oakes had fought to end the internments and with little success. Liberals linked the camps or compared the camps to Nazi concentration camps. Nazi Germany did incarcerate gypsies, and Samantha A. Montgomery joined Oakes to stop the internment. Social Democrats, Liberals, and Counterculturalists Social Democrats, Liberals, Progressives, and supporters of the Counterculture movement joined the fight against the gypsy camps. Free The Gypsies! Famous chants including Free The Gypsies! became popular chants, prominent opponents to the camps including Francisco Dionisio Bermudez, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, and Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, spread the chants and created campaign organizations to end the camps. Campaign to preserve the Internment There were those who wanted to keep the camps intact because of anti-gypsy sentiment. Bismarck Family The Bismarck family fought tooth to nail to keep the camps running and keep the gypsies away from society as much as possible. Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII refused to end the internments repeatedly. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII repeatedly refused to free the gypsies and put an end to the camps for good. Bismarck's hatred for the gypsies was no secret. and like all Premiers after Garfield Webster, he continued Webster's policies against the gypsies, but also made them worse, even more racist and bigoted. In 1940, when Bismarck took office, Bismarck laid out his census definition of a gypsy, which its: "A gypsy is a racially and genetically inferior rodent". The Bismarck administration stated: "We are deeply concerned about the health and social consequences of gypsy emancipation, a gypsy is a disease-carrying rodent and crime-infested being that is too dangerous to wander the streets". The Bismarck administration still repeatedly refused to release the gypsies and shut the camps down. Bismarck accused the gypsy camp abolitionists as "left-wing radicals" and said they wanted to legalize brother-sister inbreeding and cause the loss of social order if gypsies were to be released. White Supremacists Neo-Nazis White Chawosaurians who identify themselves as neo-nazis supported the gypsy camps because the Nazis did the same thing to the gypsies. but tried to wipe them out. Garfield Webster's post-premiership views on the Gypsy Camps By the time Webster left office in 1919, he barely had any regret for the gypsy camps. Over the years, Webster expressed regret for starting the camps, but he still opposed any measure, move, or even a law that would end the camps. On December 17, 1951, Webster wrote to Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII: Garfield Webster still expressed prejudice for the gypsies despite regret for starting the gypsy camps in 1912. Webster died in 1955 in the soon-tobe-state of Alaska. In Webster's will, he asked the gypsy camps to be preserved for future generations and future centuries ahead. The End of Internment ended the internment of gypsies despite his original support for the gypsy camps.]] On January 1, 1980, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky took office, replacing Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. At first, Bzovsky didn't want to end the internment of gypsies. Bzovsky viewed the gypsies as "nasty", "dirty" and other bigoted slur or trope. Bzovsky in 1980 asked the Chawopolis Palace more funding for the camps. and in 1981, Bzovsky laid out his census definition of gypsies, which was still bigoted in itself. By 1982, pressure began to mount to end the internment, Bzovsky repeatedly resisted the blowback and said releasing the gypsies was "a bad idea". Compromise of 1983 On March 21, 1983, a compromise was forged between the Chawopolis Palace led by Bzovsky, and liberal activists. Liberals got what they wanted, which was freedom for the gypsies, Bzovsky announced he will no longer enforce Webster's Internment Order 1912, while at the same time, Bzovsky got he wanted, which that the camps will be used for future incarceration of Chawosaurian Jews. For the liberals, it was a tough compromise, but they accepted it. The compromise was signed on March 21, 1983. Release of the Gypsies From 1983 to 1986, gypsy camps allowed the gypsies to leave and return to society. The last camp freed the gypsies on June 21, 1986. Gypsy Life After Internment Chawosaurian Gypsies now free from internment camps struggled to adapt in Chawosaurian society, they couldn't receive marriage licenses, they couldn't get jobs, and poverty was ramped in restored gypsy communities. From 1987 to 2008, hate crime against gypsies rose from 31% to 69%. It was 77% by 2013. Legacy The gypsy camps failed to shape the legacy of Garfield Webster as of 2019. Chawosaurian Gypsies are still devastated by the camps, mental disorders and trauma still haunted those gypsies who were released from the camps in the '80s and those born after the camps ended lived luckier lives but hard lives. Prime Ministers Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII and Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX requested the Chawopolis Palace to hold hearings on the camps, reparations for the romani community and relief for traumatized victims of the camps, all demanded were rejected by the Palace. Public opinions show Chawosaurians are very apathetic towards the gypsy camps and the still-living victims of the camps. See also * Internment of Chawosaurian Jews Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Internments in Chawosauria Category:History of Romani Chawosaurians Category:Discrimination Category:Garfield Lucas Webster